Talk:Haven and Hearth Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page.'' Thread for RoB Wiki discussion at forums https://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=42&t=42391 For general wiki discussion, please visit the 'Community Portal.'' ---- British v American In case of general "British v American" language follow ups. (preferably here) - infobox, water, liter. Special Information and Featured Articles Looks to me like it would be better to split links away from Special Information into it's own table and move all remaining featured articles there instead. On a side note this talk page could probably be cleaned up of the solved or otherwise irrelevant chat. --Rook (talk) 21:41, 17 September 2013 (EDT) :Cleaned up some old talk stuff. ... Feel free to mod the main page (or a copy/example of it). --.MvGulik. 00:13, 18 September 2013 (EDT) :After seeing the "Beginner Guide to Village Roles" on the HnH forum (www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=33768). Having a separate section/page for a collection of good guide posts might be a idea to. With some (the better one's) on the main page (too). --.MvGulik. 01:42, 18 September 2013 (EDT) What about moving some stuff from Special Information into the area where the url to ru RoBWiki is? I.e. links to other language forums. As you've already seen i'm not that firm with working on the Wiki so i didn't try myself --Borka (talk) 13:32, 15 November 2013 (EST) :: If you mean the "in other languages" box. That part is really meant to be used for RoB-wiki copies in other language. So that's a no-go. --.MvGulik. 15:05, 15 November 2013 (EST) :: Alternative main-table Talk:Haven_and_Hearth_Wiki/MainPageTable_1. Padding can use a bit more work. Outlining probably to, although that is best done if the inner section is split into 2 separate main-table rows. --.MvGulik. 19:10, 16 November 2013 (EST) :: Update test case a bit. Seems ok to be uses as is to me (24h delay). --.MvGulik. 11:32, 17 November 2013 (EST) :: Main page table updated. Test page deleted. --.MvGulik. 01:44, 21 November 2013 (EST) Additional information links Just dumping this here for the moment. * www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=3057 - How quality works - By Bigfish, Oct 2009. * www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=33768 - Beginner Guide to Village Roles - by Ranma, Sep 2013 Image use Wondering about using some images on the main page. As in general background filling. I think the main header part would be ok to have some background image. Not to sure about having a image behind the main table. Note: not sure yet if what I have in mind is easily done or even possible. --.MvGulik. 11:43, 17 November 2013 (EST) Homepage Sandbox Copy of Rob wiki Homepage. For general Homepage sandbox editing. (Keep a local copy of your edits, or use page history to retrieve it when needed.) Sandbox/Homepage Legacy/updated pages I think it's been long enough and everything I've ran across has been moved to a "Legacy:" and the page updated to information relative to the current world. Might be worth it to update the "legacy" banner to read more appropriately such as "The RoB Wiki currently hosts information for both the current Haven & Hearth world as well as the legacy server. Please be aware that information relating to legacy should be found on pages with "legacy" in the name. While our editors have done their best to get things sorted, please be aware there may be some pages that haven't been moved properly and may still be flagged that the information is legacy and may not apply to the current world." I'm not the best writer when it comes to passing on this kind of information, but I think I am getting the general idea across. Remove the GLoSQ link? The forum post for the Grand List of Simple Questions has essentially been deleted, with venatorvenator replacing his posts with 'Oh boy was this outdated'. Is there still enough information in this thread, and is it worth the effort of having people try to skim through it to find that information, to merit it being linked on the wiki's front page anymore? If not we should probably remove it. --Frission (talk) 14:43, 31 May 2017 (EDT) It's not so much that the GLoSQ should be read or skimmed, but it should be known that it is used to post simple questions instead of making one line threads in the HDI section of the forum. I'll PM granger and request him to create a meaningful OP for that thread. --Ricky (talk) 01:17, 1 June 2017 (EDT)